Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: When Roxas goes to do a summer job on the ranch for his cousin, he meets a rather eager cowboy named Axel... AkuRoku - Yaoi. WARNINGS: Anal, AU/AR, M/M, WAFF


Summer was a fantastic time. Why? Because there was alot of free time on Roxas's hands. The blond boy had just turned fifteen and that meant he was _basically_ old enough to have a summer job. And his cousin Larxene, a champion bull rider, had offered Roxas a job working on her ranch for the summer, earning good money for the four months of brutal heat and hard work.

Radio blasting country music, Roxas sat in a very old, loud blue truck which was bouncing recklessly down a country road, window rolled down and the sound of cows mooing and horses neighing becoming louder and louder as they approached the ranch.  
Blond locks blowing in the summer breeze, Roxas's sapphires got a gaze at the grazing animals in the field, a white fence blocking them from the road where they could possibly get hit by a car. He noticed many horses, a few cattle, and some cows. And just offside, there were several black bulls, their shining white horns glimmering in the hot sun. One bull had actually gotten his left horn stuck in the ground, and he was mooing loudly for some back-up bull help to get him out of the mess.

Glancing at the paper in his hand, Roxas stared at the long, almost hard-to-read words written on the stained piece of paper.

It appeared to be the letter from Larxene.

_Roxas_

_Since it's summer and you have free time, I think you oughta come out to my ranch and work for me, feeding the animals, and anything else I might want you to do. Hope you're not too afraid of some hard labor, Roxy._

_Larxene._

The truck was slowing down and Roxas glanced up.

"We here?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah," replied the driver, his scruffy blond hair hiding his eyes. "You've been here before, haven't ya?"

"Not every day," responded Roxas. "Only every couple of months. My parents don't exactly like my monthly visits with my cousin."

"Nyaw, she's fun when ya get to know her."

Roxas chuckled half-heartedly as they drove past a gate, words on a small sign which read, _Savage Nymph Ranch._

Squawking chickens moved quickly out of the way as the blue truck came driving up the small road into the ranch, Roxas's eyes looking around everywhere. It's not like he came here often.  
There weren't as many animals as Roxas remembered; only a couple of chickens, the neighing horses and mooing cows, and a border collie which was barking loudly at the approaching car. The truck came to a stop and the driver stepped out, followed by Roxas, stuffing his hands in his jean pants, which had tears at the heel.

"I don't think Larxene is here right now," said the older blond driver, adjusting his cowboy hat. "She usually leaves a letter in the barn about what work needs to be done. But ya shouldn't worry, I think I can figure out everything that needs workin'."

Roxas glanced at the driver expectantly.

"Well," he began, scratching the back of his neck, "for starters, why don'tcha go and give those cows some hay. They look pretty starved. Hay's over in the barn."

"Kay," Roxas smiled, beginning to slowly head towards the barn. But that's when a figure suddenly emerged from the large red barn. He blinked a few times at the sight he saw.

The person was male, and he was completely shirtless...and very, very sweaty. His long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was carrying some very large piles of hay and throwing tossing them into the cow's pen.

"Oh, never mind, Rox!" called the driver. "Think Axel's got it."

The redhead glanced up at the two people he saw, wiping off his brow and blinking his emerald eyes. Roxas finally swallowed his very dry throat. He was a little unaware of his mouth hanging open as the young man who the driver referred to as Axel began towards him, his tight jeans practically showing off every single muscle movement underneath the tight material, gloved hands straightening his brilliant white cowboy hat and dark brown boots clinking against the dirt ground.

"Hey," he greeted to the blond. The driver hurried next to Roxas and smiled nicely at the redhead.

"Roxas, this is Axel. He's been workin' on the ranch for a while now."

Axel gave Roxas a friendly smile.

"Nice 'ta meet ya," Axel grinned, giving the blond a wink. Roxas choked on a noise and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," he smiled back.

"Axel, Roxas is gonna be working here on the ranch for the rest of the summer. Considering you two are around the same age, Axel, I'll put you in charge of Roxas. You've been here for a while, now, and you know what to do. Teach Roxas how to feed the animals, or anything else you think would count as 'hard labor'."

"No problem," said Axel, creating more shade for him with his hat.

"And Roxas?" came the older blond. "Don't mess anything up or Larxene will kill us... Like, don't forget to feed one of her bulls." Roxas nodded swiftly.

"Promise," he shuddered.

"Okay, good," he said firmly. "Now _I_ don't have to look after ya." Laughed the blond before he slowly moved back over to his truck, climbed inside and drove off.

Roxas sighed and turned back towards the redhead.

"So?" began the blond. "Give me a job to do, then." Axel smiled, eyes narrowing as if he was thinking about something.

"Right. The stables need cleanin' out," said Axel. "Horses need to be fed. Their oats and carrots are already in the barn." Roxas nodded and began towards the barn. "By the way! If ya need any help..."

"I think I can handle it," Roxas called back, rolling his eyes and walking back towards the barn. Once he was inside, he placed a palm to his cheek, and, surprisingly, he felt it was slightly hot. Was he blushing?

Blinking, Roxas gulped and ignored the heat on his cheeks before noticing the pale filled with oats and carrots. He picked them up and noticed several horses in the back, whinnying impatiently to be fed. The blond slowly approached the two large animals, setting down one pale to open the small gate and enter their stables, picking up the other bucket setting them down, careful to remove one carrot and hold it out to one white horse, hoping he could feed it by hand.

The horse practically glared at Roxas and snorted meanly, trotting past Roxas and towards the other three horses and helping himself.

"C'mon," pleaded Roxas. "I've always wanted a horse to eat from my hand." One brown horse glanced up at Roxas and the blond, accidentally, was a little too sudden with the orange vegetable, which caused the horse to neigh loudly in surprise and rear. Roxas yelped out in surprise, stumbling backwards and into their water container, getting soaked.

Axel peeked his head around the opening in the barn, blinking when he saw Roxas, soaked, in the horse's water container. He chuckled.

"So..." he began with a cute smile. "You sure you can handle it?" Roxas pouted and gave Axel a small glare. The redhead continued to smile, moved inside the stables and leaned over to grasp Roxas's upper arm and yank him to his feet, causing Roxas to stumble again and nearly fall into Axel. The redhead placed two gloved hands on the blond's shoulders to keep him steady.

"My first job and I screw up," Roxas huffed. "Now I'm wet." Axel knelt down and grasped the carrot Roxas had dropped, approached the same brown horse which had reared, gently stroking it thick neck and running fingers through it's chestnut brown hair.

The horse looked up at Axel, gave a soft whinny and sniffed at the vegetable in Axel's hand, moving forward to bite off a large piece of the carrot and neigh gratefully.

Roxas crossed his arms.

"You make it look so easy."

"'Cause it is," grinned Axel, hand still on the horse's mane and petting him sweetly. "Approach slowly and pet them. They'll usually cooperate if you're not scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Roxas said sharply. Axel shrugged and smiled, wiping his hands off on his jeans once the horse was finished.

He looked back at Roxas and stared into his blue eyes, while Roxas looked up at Axel with a slightly offended face as of why the redhead was just staring at him.

"What?" Roxas finally said.

"Pitchfork. Clean up the stables," ordered Axel, pointing to the large pitchfork stuck in a pile of hay in the corner. Roxas huffed again. "Hey, this work wasn't suppose to be easy. It's hard." Roxas looked at Axel with a small glare, but then Axel smiled and Roxas began to work.

Roxas glanced back up to see if Axel was still there but only saw his figure vanishing from the bright entrance to the stables. The blond leant on the pitchfork and sighed, only to jump in surprise when one of the horse's pressed it's muzzle into Roxas's arm. The blond swallowed before tentatively reaching out to stroke it muzzle.

About an hour later of the hard labour in the stables, Roxas emerged from the barn, scratching his blond head, looking around for Axel who seemed to be nowhere in sight. Then he saw him, out in the field with another horse, except he was on it's back, whistling and clucking his tongue then kicking at it's sides with his boots.

Roxas approached the tall white fence of the field, leaning on it and watching as Axel picked up pace on the horse and it began to gallop around the green field, Axel's hands holding on tightly to the horse's reins as the horse trotted around proudly and then noticed Roxas watching him, the redhead realized he must've have been finished with his job. Axel turned the horse and moved towards Roxas by the fence.

"Ever been on a horse before, Roxas?" he asked.

"Have I ever been on a horse before?" laughed Roxas. "Damn, loads of times."

"Well, can you actually stay on?"

Roxas blinked at the question. "Um, yeah?"

"Well, come on then. Let's see ya ride a horse..." Axel then jumped gracefully off the large animal, giving Roxas the reins and the blond timidly took them. Roxas turned to the horse - who wasn't even looking at him - gripped the front of the saddle and threw his leg over. The horse gave a slight neigh in surprise, turned his head to look up at Roxas. It immediately sped off into the field, Roxas yelling out as he held on tightly to the reins.

Axel laughed, straightening his hat a little more to get a better look at the blond boy hanging on for dear life as the horse was basically jumping around to get the blond off his back.

"Nice horsie!" cried Roxas. That's when the horse kicked out it's back legs and Roxas was thrown off, hitting the ground with a groan. Axel walked over to him, a smile playing at his lips. When he reached him he looked down at the boy who was sitting up, rubbing his lower back.

"You okay?"

"Guess so..." he murmured, standing to his feet.

"Sure you can ride a horse?" Axel said.

"Yes, I'm sure! That horse is just moody, is all."

"This horse is just my horse, Roxy," Axel smiled. "Reason he threw you off was 'cause I'm the only one who rides 'im."

"Oh," Roxas said bluntly. "Well, I usually _can_ ride a horse."

"Can ya ride a bull?" grinned Axel. Roxas's eyes immediately traveled to the bulls in the other pen a little ways off. They had just rammed right into each other, practically roaring and stampeding around. Roxas fought bravely not to show any signs of fear.

"I'm...learnin' how..." lied Roxas.

"Oh, man, they sure are fun to ride," Axel grinned.

"Don't we have work to do?"

Axel laughed and rubbed the back of his head, making his hat go up and show more of his face.

"Yeah, guess we do! Didja clean the stables?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay..." Axel said slowly, thinking for another job. "There's a truck in the back that Larxene pulls her horse trailer with. It's broken. Think you can fix it?"

Roxas coughed. "I'll take a look at it." Axel headed towards the back, gesturing for Roxas to follow. They traveled around the back of the barn where a large red truck sat there, lopsided. Roxas was the first to move towards it, opening up the front and looking inside.

"Here's the problem--" Suddenly a small stream of oil shot out and right onto Roxas's shirt, staining the blue material badly. Axel held back a laugh at the adorable moan in annoyance that erupted from Roxas's mouth.  
"Jeez, stupid car."

Axel tossed him a cloth Roxas tried to wipe away the stain but it only made it larger and worse. Roxas looked at Axel and glared. Axel grinned and stuck his thumbs into his pants.

After a few more oil squirts and a couple of puffs of smoke, Roxas had attached something to something else, given the truck some sort of horse power. Axel opened the front door, moved inside and turned the key. It started up immediately.

"All right, Roxas," he cheered, wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulders and getting a red blush on Roxas's cheeks. "Great workin', blondie."

Roxas gave a small laugh, pushing Axel's arm off his shoulders. "Don't call me blondie."

"Okay, goldie-locks," Axel chortled. "Got another job for ya."

Roxas stared at him expectantly and smiled, amused with Axel's grin.

"Cows need to be herded to the other side of the pen so we can put the horses in to let 'em run around," said Axel. "Think you can do it?"

Roxas scoffed. "Shyeah, I can do it."

Axel nodded and then placed two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Roxas raised a eyebrow before a panting sounded and a medium sized, black and white border collie ran around the edge of the barn, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of it's mouth.

"Good girl," grinned Axel. "Wanna herd today?"

She barked loudly.

"This is Larxene's herding dog, Josephine." explained Axel. "Great! Roxas is gonna work with ya today."

She looked at Roxas, tongue going back in her mouth. Roxas gave a smile. Josephine whimpered and ran away. The blond placed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I just can't win with animals, can I?" said Roxas.

"Dun worry," chuckled Axel. "She'll help ya round up the cows." He laughed at his own joke, ruffled Roxas's hair and headed in a different direction to do a different job.

After finding himself a pair of working gloves, Roxas took a deep breath of air and entered the enormous cow pen, careful not to step on anything, Josephine quickly followed him inside. There were about seven cows. Josephine began to bark at the large animals, making them back away and turn in a different direction.

Okay...so what did he do now?

"Use the tractor!"

Roxas turned and saw Axel combing a horse's mane. He pointed to a hidden black tractor beneath a large willow in the shade.

"Right! I knew it was there!" Roxas called back, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He moved towards the small machine, sat down and turned it on. It started up and he pressed the gas and luckily, nothing exploded. He moved out into the field. Yes, something that was working right for once!

He gradually followed the collie out into the field, pushing and herding the cows to the other side of the large field until they finally reached another part of the grassy field. Roxas turned off the tractor, jumped off quickly once all the cows were stored in the other part of the pen, and locked the gate.

Axel did the next part, herding every single horse outside and into the large open area. They immediately began grazing and galloping with one another. Roxas jumped over the fence and nearly fell over and received another slap on the back from the redhead.

"Good job, Roxy," grinned Axel. Josephine barked up at Axel. "And you, too!" He laughed. She woofed and trotted away, satisfied.

"I do believe you'll receive a pretty good pay, Roxas."

"Well that's good," Roxas smiled. "I need the money."

Another few hours passed and the day had ended, the driver returning to pick Roxas back up and bring him home. He jumped out of the truck and waved his arm to get Roxas's attention. The blond had been sitting on a large pile of hay outside the barn with Axel, both drinking what looked like soda - hopefully - and laughing.

Roxas stood up and rushed over to the driver.

"Kay Roxas, it's time to go home, ya excited?" laughed the driver. Roxas laughed back and gave a small nod.

"It sure has been pretty hot.

"Yeah it has," the driver said. Roxas looked back at Axel who was still in the same place - sitting on the pile of hay and watching Roxas.

"Well come on, then!"

Roxas nodded and waved at Axel who waved back.

"See ya tomorrow, Rox! Don't be late!"

"Okay!" called Roxas, climbing inside the truck and descending down the road. Axel leant back against the red wall of the barn, tilting his hat to get the setting sun out of his eyes as he watched the blue truck drive down the road and away.

He'd see him again, tomorrow. He shouldn't fret. He'd see that cute little blond again soon enough.

Over the next few weeks, it was the same chores over and over, some different and some the same. Animal feeding, herding and cleaning. One of the chickens had popped an egg and it wasn't even nesting season. They even gave Josephine a bath that day. And once both Roxas and Axel would finish all their chores, they'd sit down on the hay, have a drink and talk, and just talk about whatever they want. Random things, really. Just each other's interests.

Finally it had been one month working on the ranch and it was a Saturday evening. All the chores were done and Axel and Roxas were doing their after-chore reward, relaxing and drinking their soft drinks.

They had been sitting there in silence for a moment. Roxas had assumed Axel had fallen asleep. The redhead had done more than he had that day - painted the entire barn, fixed the major fence, delivered a calf from a mother cow, and had managed to cut all the grass in the Big Pasture.

Roxas sighed and nuzzled down in the hay, almost dozing himself. He had nearly fallen asleep but woke up with a start when he realized his head was resting on Axel's shoulder. He shot back up straight and swallowed some more of his caffeinated drink.

Axel yawned and sat up, stretching his arms.

"So, Roxas," he began. The blond glanced at him. "Bet you really miss your girlfriend bein' out here on the farm all the time."

Roxas laughed a little embarrassingly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I kinda don't have a girlfriend..."

Axel made a face, eyebrows raising slowly.

"Reeeaaally..." He smiled on the rim of his bottle of soda.

"What about you? I bet you have tons of girls chasin' after you."

"Well...yeah," laughed Axel, crossing his legs which were laying straight out in front of him. "But, none of them really catch my interest..."

Roxas glanced at Axel before swallowing more of his drink some more. That's when he saw a car moving down from the road, and he figured it was the driver picking him up for the day again. But it wasn't. The radio was blasting very loudly from the car. Roxas sat up and watched as the car parked right in front of the ranch.

"Hey, Axel!" called a voice. A small brunette boy stuck his head out of the passenger's seat window. "We're headin' down to the rodeo! Riku's gonna wrangle some bulls!"

"Come on, Axel! And Sora I'm not gonna wrangle the bulls..." called the silver-haired driver.

The redhead sat up and stretched his arms.

"Then we were planning on going to the Cheatin' Heart!"

Axel rose to his feet and looked at Roxas.

"You wanna go have some fun, Roxas?"

The blond looked up at Axel. He then glanced back down at the road, wondering if he oughta go or not. If his parents found out he went possibly partying with 'the guy he worked with on the ranch and his friends' he could get grounded. Especially if there were drinks...

"Come on, Rox," smiled Axel. Roxas looked back up at Axel, grinned and stood up, walking over to Sora and Riku in their truck.

"Get in the back, guys, plenty of room!" Riku called, while Axel and Roxas climbed into the back of the truck.

The four boys reached the rodeo, already lots of people hanging around the fence, cheering out and whooping.

The truck was parked with all the other cars and the four all climbed out. Axel had actually helped Roxas out of the back, getting a small blush and then a glare from the blond, Axel grinning and straightening his button up plaid sleeveless shirt.

"Sounds like bull's winnin'," laughed Axel as they heard loud 'ooh's from the audience. They all approached the fence and glanced inside right as the gate was opening for the bull and it jolted out, the rider on it's back flailing around a bit harshly before he was thrown off and he ran to the fence and nearly fell over.

"Go on, Riku!" Sora urged, pushing the silver-haired to the very short waiting line. Once it was finally Riku's turn, he threw both legs over each sides of the enormous black bull and he was let free in the rodeo ring. Sora cheered for him as he was practically flung around, one arm in the air while the other was held tight on the strap on the saddle.

"He's gonna fall off," kidded Axel.

"No he's not! He's doing great. Riku! You're doing awesome, Riku!"

Roxas was smiling and grinning as they watched the silver-haired boy rode that bull. But then it happened. He lost grip and was flung off, soaring to the ground in a puff of dirty smoke. Riku then scrambled to his feet and jumped over the fence, Sora wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him.

"I'll give it a try next," Axel said. Roxas almost felt concerned for the redhead. Just for a moment, only a moment as he approached the waiting line. And once it was his turn, Roxas felt himself become worried. The gates were opened at the bull jumped out, kicking out it's hind legs, Axel careful to hold on tight, body moving in line as the bull tried to fling him off.

Roxas was biting his lip. It was exciting, yes, but the blond had a sense of worry for him.

"Damn, what a friggin' show off," Riku said, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist.

What the amazing part was that many minutes had passed and Axel hadn't fallen off yet. He was still seated tightly on the bull's back as it kicked and reared.

"Man, he's been on there for a while," Sora stated. "Like, ten minutes at least."

"He's wonderful," Roxas muttered. Once he realized what he said, he blushed and moved a hand over his mouth. Sora looked at the blond and chuckled.

"Do you like Axel?"

"No!"

Sora smirked and shrugged.

Thirteen minutes until finally, Axel lost grip and was thrown off, hitting the ground on his side. Roxas stared intently and the redhead jumped up and threw his legs over the fence, panting and standing next to Roxas.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

"Oh yeah, never better," joked Axel. "How'd I look, Riku?"

"Like an idiot," Riku replied, getting a punch in the side from Sora.

"Axel, you were fantastic. And I think Roxas has something he wants to say, too."

Roxas gave a serious death-glare to Sora before his eyes connected with Axel's emeralds.

"Yeah, Rox?"

Roxas's face heated up worse than ever and his heart rate increased. His ears were ringing.

"Um..." he stammered. "You...you were really great, Axel. You are a awesome rider." Axel's lopsided smirk made Roxas blush again and the redhead ruffled Roxas's blond hair.

"Okay, let's head on over to the Cheatin' Heart to celebrate Axel's success!" Sora cheered.

"I rode, too, Sora!" wailed Riku.

"Yeah, but _Axel_ stayed on for thirteen minutes!"

"What's the Cheatin' Heart?" asked Roxas.

"Only the best country club there is!" responded Sora. "They have a really expensive jukebox there. Plays every country song you can think of."

"Never heard of it," Roxas mentioned.

"Oh it's pretty great," said Axel, cracking his knuckles. "Come on, Riku, crank up the car."

"Shit, Riku, you got money?" Axel said, once entering the bar.

"I got a few dollars on me," Riku smirked. "Why?" Axel chuckled behind a closed mouth.

"No reason."

When they reached the Cheatin' Heart, it was pretty packed. There was loud country music playing, with people dancing on the high stage, the mechanical bull in the middle of the room was constantly being used, people playing pool on the pool tables, loud ruckuss coming from the bar nearby.

"You guys wait here," instructed Axel to Sora and Roxas. "We'll get some drinks." Roxas exchanged glances with Sora - although Sora's was a bit more mischievous. Roxas took a seat at a table with four tables and Sora sat next to him.

Riku and Axel slowly walked towards the bar, sitting down on the turning chairs. Before the bartender approached, Riku said, "So Coke?"

"Hell no," Axel grinned. "Ever heard of beer, Riku?" Riku blinked. He was shushed by Axel. "I got an idea."

The bartender turned and glanced at her two new customers. She grinned when she noticed one of them.

"Hey, Axel!" she grinned.

"Hey," the redhead greeted back. "How've ya been?"

"Pretty good. The usual, Axel?" She sounded like she was flirting with him, but the redhead, however, ignored.

"Yeah."

She turned away from both of them a moment and returned with two cold bottles of beer. Riku looked at Axel.

"Beer?" he questioned.

"I'm friends with her," smirked Axel.

"Axel, you're friends with everybody..." Riku murmured, shaking his head.

"Thanks!" grinned Axel, placing Riku's money down on the bar. The bartender almost sighed in disappointment as the redhead stood up and began walking away, unfortunately he wouldn't be sitting at the bar this night...

Axel and Riku returned, sitting down at the table. Roxas blinked, eyes widening.

"You got beer?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"All right!" grinned Sora. "Nice workin', Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas said, a little ashamed.

"Aw, come on, Rox," grinned Axel, taking a swig of the drink. "Soft drinks get kinda old after a while, don'tcha think? Come on, have a drink." He passed the drink to Roxas who took it timidly.

_My parents are gonna kill me if they find out that I had beer._

Roxas placed the rim up to his lips and took a swallow, shuddering at the after-taste.

"Pretty good, eh?" grinned Axel, taking the bottle back from the blond.

"Y-Yeah..." hiccupped Roxas.

"Hey, let's go outside," Sora suggested.

"Good idea, Sora," Riku smiled.

The four slowly left the bar, sitting outside on the fence, all staring out at the open pastures, the wind slowly blowing. They continued drinking, chatting and laughing. Riku and Axel had begun talking about their experiences up north in the mountains on month, herding some sheep. They had run into several dangerous situations, like bears and wolves, and even a mountain lion.

They had sat outside for close to an hour, and all four of them finished their drinks. Riku and Sora had migrated to the truck, jumping in the back and laying down together. Roxas's stomach twisted when he heard kissing sounds.

Axel chuckled. "Let's go back inside, Rox." The two hopped down off the fence and moved back inside the bar.

Some more people had left, which was a good thing, but lots of people were dancing. Axel grinned wickedly.

"Come on, Roxas! Let's dance."

"Wait! Axel, I--I don't know!" Roxas almost laughed. Axel pulled Roxas up onto the higher stage, the country music blasting and Axel immediately got into the rthym. However, Roxas was flushing red in the cheeks and he slowly moved his feet back and forth, while Axel swung his hips and moved a bit closer to Roxas.

The blond was having fun until the song ended and a slow one started. Now, what Roxas wasn't expecting, was that Axel immediately moved, wrapping a hand around Roxas's waist and bringing him closer to his body.

"A-Axel?"

The redhead smiled and placed Roxas's hands on Axel's own shoulders.

"S'okay. Just move with me, all right?"

"Axel, this is embarrassing..." whispered the blond, Axel beginning to move. "No, wait. Axel!" However, Axel had moved slowly with Roxas, pulling him closer to his body, practically hugging him. Roxas's face was ruby...

The dancing continued for some time now until Roxas made Axel stop dancing. They had returned outside, but the funny thing was, was that Roxas wasn't shuffling nervously back into the truck, he was laughing. But he didn't realize that his hand was locked with Axel's.

"Hey, Riku!" the redhead called. Riku emerged from the back of the truck, sitting up right. His shirt was open, and his hair was ruffled. "Hey, man, take me and Roxas back to the ranch."

Riku yawned. He looked back down at Sora who was laying asleep next to him. He nudged his shoulder.

"Sora? Wake up..."

The brunette stirred before blinking his eyes open.

"We're going back home now. Get in the front, okay?" Sora yawned loudly, paused to pull something up - Roxas blushing when he realized it was his pants - and jumped into the front seat, Riku then in the driver's. Axel and Roxas moved into the back again, the truck started up and they drove away.

"Oh, and Riku? Don't fall asleep while you're driving!"

The car stopped infront of Larxene's ranch, the headlights illuminating everything up. It was dark. Roxas was faintly aware of the animals making noises around them as the two jumped out.

"Thanks for taking us out, Sora," Roxas smiled with a giddy laugh.

"No problem, Roxy! Come hang out with us again sometime!"

"Think I'm gonna be sick..." Riku could be heard. The car then drove off and the darkness returned.

"Hey, Rox!" came Axel's voice. "I wanna show you somethin'!" Axel was standing a little ways off, heading towards the barn.

"Show me what?" asked Roxas. "What?"

"You'll find out! Come on!"

The blond laughed and quickly chased after Axel, the redhead pushing open the barn's doors, Roxas moving inside and Axel shut it, cutting off all light. It was pitch black.

"Axel? What'd you wanna show me?"

Suddenly, Roxas was jerked down and he felt soft hay beneath him. And then in a second, there was a flicking sound and a lantern was lit, brightly giving some light. The first thing Roxas saw were a pair of emeralds staring right into his. And he only just realized that his legs were on either sides of Axel's hips. Red touched his cheeks.

"We-Well? What'd you wanna show me?"

"Nothin'," replied Axel. "...Just this." Axel leaned forward, gripping Roxas's chin gently and pressing his lips against the blond's. Roxas's heart picked up and he shuddered against the soft pair of lips on his. His eyes, however, fluttered shut and he kissed back, placing his hands on Axel's neck, the redhead quickly deepening the kiss, palms resting on the blond's hips.

Breath picking up, Axel's mouth disembarked from Roxas's mouth and down the column of his throat and then to his neck, sucking gently and emitting a soft gasp followed by a moan when he bit down. Roxas had found his hands going straight to the buttons on Axel's shirt, popping each and every one until it was all the way open, showing off some of the creamy toned flesh underneath.  
Eyes glazed, Roxas's palms slid down his torso and stomach. But then Axel had made a quick move, gripping the boy's hips tighter and changing angles, so that he was on top and pulling up Roxas's white tee and over his head. The redhead's hands worked magic as he slid them tenderly down the boy's pale chest, index fingers stopping for the briefest of moments to rub Roxas's nipples sensually, eliciting a tiny groan from the boy's mouth.

Then his smooth palms slid down his stomach, rubbing gently, fingers moving towards Roxas's jeans and unbuttoning them. His mouth worked next, tongue running along his collar bone and down, licking at the tender flesh on Roxas's chest, the blond gasping and nearly screaming. Axel had stifled it however when he sat up quickly and pressed his lips to Roxas's mouth again, the blond immediately returning it.  
Axel dragged his tongue along the entrance to Roxas's lips, devilishly moving past it without permission. The slick muscle explored the hot cavern of Roxas's mouth while Axel's hands successfully had undone Roxas's jeans, yanking them down before realizing Roxas's boots were still on.

"Whoops," grinned Axel, a little breathlessly. The redhead moved swiftly, lifting up Roxas's foot and then pulled down the light brown boot, tossing it over his shoulder, then continuing with the other one. "There." Axel smirked, yanking down the rest of Roxas's jeans. The blond was blushing and heart was ramming against his ribcage. He couldn't believe what was actually happening to him...

Axel rolled his plaid shirt off, Roxas getting a eyeful of the cowboy's torso and flat stomach. Next thing, he slipped his index fingers underneath the elastic of Roxas's briefs, the blond going beyond pink by now. He squeezed his eyes shut when the redhead pulled them down, sitting upright to get a good look at his entire body.

"Roxas, don't hide your eyes," Axel soothed, reaching up to gently brush his hand across Roxas's cheek. The blond slowly opened his blue eyes, gulping nervously.

"Am I...okay?"

"Roxas, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," Axel said, true to his word, too. "And I've seen a'plenty of creatures, Roxy." He gave a reassuring wink and leaned down to rub his nose against Roxas's cheek.

This made Roxas smile and he giggled, causing Axel's pants to become suddenly alot tighter than before. Roxas leaned forward and gave a feather light kiss to the outer-shell of Axel's ear, eliciting a small hiss from the redhead.

"Axel?" muttered the blond.

"Hmmm?"

"Can...I be on top?"

Axel pulled back and stared at the vulnerable blond beneath him. Quickly, a naughty smile crossed Axel's face and he shifted, making it so he was on bottom and Roxas was, of course, on top, just like he wanted.

Roxas's hands immediately latched onto Axel's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, then just enough to get to the redhead's boxers, which he then pulled down just enough to show his very erect arousal, which was quite eager for some attention.

"So, you're okay with this?" asked Axel, staring into Roxas's eyes. emeralds glinting with passion. Roxas hesitated in response, before then reaching forward to take off Axel's cowboy hat and place it on his own head.

"I am, my cowboy."

Roxas took a small breath, heart racing before he lowered himself onto Axel's member, and the blond gasped when he felt himself stretching. His palms were on Axel's chest, and he slowly pushed himself down onto Axel's hardness, shuddering inch by inch. Axel swallowed at the tightness of Roxas's no-longer-virgin entrance, and then, finally, Roxas had pushed himself down on Axel all the way, the redhead completely sheathed inside the blond above him. Then, he pulled out some, then thrusted back down. Roxas gasped sharply, eyes half-lidded.

"Ah..."

Roxas pulled up again and thrusted hard down once more, and then he reached the point where he would pull all the way out before thrusting hard back down again. Axel bucked his hips forward, grunting at the warmth around him.

Roxas then began a good rhythm, gasping and moaning at each thrust he came down upon, and when one thrust Roxas did and one buck of the hips Axel did, it hit something which made Roxas nearly shriek. Axel grinned, hands on the boy's hips. Roxas continued coming down on him, and when another hard thrust came down, Axel bucked up his hips once again, causing Roxas to scream softly, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh...oh, Axel."

The intensity was approaching. And it was getting frantic.

Roxas was gasping, and with just about every single thrust he would cry out.

"A-Axel! I--I...I love you!"

Roxas came suddenly, his seed shooting all over Axel's chest, the redhead groaning when Roxas's inner muscles clamped down quite hard around him, able to thrust up himself in that blissful moment while Roxas panted and tried not to fall on top of Axel. But before too long, Axel's climax approached, and it slammed hard like a tsunami. The redhead gave a deep, throaty groan and came himself, the whiteness leaking out onto Roxas's inner thighs.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, the blond collapsed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. Both of their chests were heaving, both quite damp with sweat. Axel sat up just a little, and gently took Roxas's chin, making the blond look at him.

"Love you, too."

Roxas smiled, still panting quite hard, he rested his head against Axel's chest again, feeling the redhead place a kiss atop his head, holding him lovingly close.

"Larxene...warned me about...hard labor..." panted Roxas. "...this wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Axel chuckled lowly and sighed, pulling the blond close to him.

Roxas nuzzled against Axel, taking in his scent. He felt his body relax and both of them fell into a slumber...

Rooster's crows sounded through the ranch. Daylight hadn't quite come yet, but it wasn't entirely dark.

The sound of boots hitting the dirt ground sounded, Larxene holding her shotgun in hand. It was Sunday morning at that was hunting day. She was always great at shooting down deer from her stand. Her aim was fantastic.

Reaching towards the front doors of the barn to collect a horse, Larxene gripped the front handles and the morning sunshine shined into the barn. Larxene's eyes widened at the sudden sight she saw.  
Laying there on the hay, both stripped naked, was that young man she hired, Axel, and her cousin, Roxas.

"Um, oh my God?" she said loudly. Axel and Roxas woke up at the sound and Roxas almost screamed.

"L-Larxene!?"

"What're you doing?! Roxas! You...you! I didn't pay you to have _sex_ in my barn! And Axel! I expected better from you!" She glared at the redhead, who was scrambling to find his pants. "Actually, no I didn't. But, Roxas?!"

She gripped her shotgun, cocked it and both boys gasped it surprise, still desperately trying to get their clothes. Roxas had managed to pull his briefs up, while Axel hadn't even found his boxers yet.

"What'd you do with my boxers, Rox?"

Larxene aimed her gun to the sky and shot it two times. The two boys were hurrying quicker than ever now, Axel had found his boxers hiding under some hay, grabbed them and yanked them on while both of them ran frantically out of the barn, desperate to get away from Larxene.

"Yeah, you whores _BETTER_ keep runnin'!"

Luckily Axel and Roxas had escaped - only in their underwear, no less. It didn't matter much though, because Larxene _eventually_ understood. But Axel and Roxas knew they both meant to be together.

A boy met a cowboy, and that cowboy liked that boy. It was love. Love between two cowboys.

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy!_


End file.
